


Superman

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Human Castiel, M/M, Werewolves, season 3?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: The hunt for a werewolf goes a little sideways, when they found out the one they’re chasing, isn’t such a bad guy.





	Superman

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of imagined Dean and Sam to be Season 3-ish?

Deans legs burned, but he didn’t slow his pace. Sam was right on his heels. Silver bullets loaded, Sam cocked his gun and stopped running to fire off a shot, but missed. The guy was fast, but not fast enough. Still, when he slowed dramatically, it surprised both of them.

He stumbled a bit, and instead of turning, he tried to jump a barbed wire fence. It failed spectacularly, getting his ankle caught and making him fall in the leaves. Seconds later, snarled turned to sobs, and back again. He was fluctuating, and Dean raised his arm.

“What’s up with him? I thought he was the leader. Doesn’t seem like a leader to me.” Dean muttered.

“Well... maybe we were wrong? What do you want to do?” Sam asked. Just then a coughing, gagging noise sounded, and Dean looked away as the poor guy choked.

“Dean, that’s blood.”

“What?” Dean echoed. Sam walked slowly towards the fence, but even in darkness he knew the coppery smell of blood. The guy shifted again, back to human form, and wailed.

“Alright, easy.” Dean said finally, stepping towards him.

“Can you tell us who’s been hunting people?” Sam asked. It took a minute for him to respond, because he was now hyperventilating.

“Poison.” He mumbled, shivering. He coughed again, and Sam stepped over the fence, untangling his foot. He groaned but let him pull the barbs out.

“What poison? Who poisoned you?” Sam asked.

“Alpha Charles. Doesn’t like me.” He whined.

“How long ago were you poisoned?” Dean asked. He moved to try to look at Dean, but another cry broke free and he clutched his stomach.

“Ok, alright. What did they give you?”

“Sul- Sulphate gas.” He coughed.

“Alright, we’ll you’re not dead. So it’s probably not enough to kill you. It just has to work it’s way out of your system.” Dean said. Sam looked up at Dean as a thought crossed his mind.

“How long ago were you turned?”

“Today.” He managed, reaching out a clawed hand towards Sam. He took it hesitantly, and Dean stepped forward as well, helping him to his feet. As soon as they had him up though, he was sagging, clutching his chest and moaning.

“Hurts!”

“Yeah, werewolf bite and some poison will do that. Sam, you think we got him in time?” Dean asked.

“Maybe? But one of us has to go out and get the leaders blood. Alpha Charles? Probably not an actual alpha. I can handle it.” Sam said.

“Why you?” Dean asked.

“Because- look at him!” Sam almost laughed. He was dangling by his elbows in their arms, staring at Dean with big blue wolf eyes, under wide glasses.

“Dude, what the fuck?”

“You’re the fuck.” He mumbled, shaking his head to try to clear the dizziness. Dean opened and shut his mouth.

“Alright, come on pretty boy.” Dean said, starting to half drag him along.

“What’s your name?” Sam asked. He coughed and looked up from his feet.

“C-Cas-” He stuttered.

“That short for something?” Dean asked. He looked up and he stared at Dean for a moment, before tripping again, and clutching his stomach.

“Yes.” He ground out, spitting blood.

“Ok, Dean, maybe now isn’t question time. He can barely walk.” Sam said.

“He can sure eye me up though.” Dean said.

“I’m... sorry.” Cas managed.

“It’s fine. We’ll figure it out later. Let’s just get you back to the car. Hell, we only stopped in the middle of the road because you came tearing out like a bat outta hell and almost rammed us like a freakin’ deer.” Dean said.

“Yeah, that was some stunt. Bet you won’t even remember half of this.” Sam chuckled.

“So far, no.” Cas said. Sam hefted him up a little bit more.

“It’ll all be fine. Dean can take you back to the motel, and we’ll tie you up, and let you sleep it off.” Sam said.

“Don’t.” Cas whimpered.

“We have to man, you can’t attack me.” Dean said.

“I haven’t. You chased me.” Cas said. And ok, that was a fair point. It was the middle of the night, moon high in the sky, and he wasn’t attacking them.

“What’s your deal? Why aren’t you currently chowing on our hearts?” Dean asked.

“I-I turned wrong. That’s what Charles said. Then... the trunk. And this smoke.” Cas coughed.

“Why were you running?” Sam asked.

“I broke out... of the trunk. Stop!” Cas said suddenly. They both lowered him to the ground, where his teeth began to jut out as he clutched his side.

“Hurts!”

“It’s just wearing off. You’ll be ok.” Sam said. Cas took a few heaving breaths before looking up at Dean, shifted back to normal now.

“Im going to pass out.”

“What?”

Just like that his eyes rolled back and he dropped all the way to the ground. Sam checked his pulse, and Dean wiped his forehead.

“It’s a little fast but he’s fine. The pain probably just knocked him out. Grab an arm.” Sam said. Dean huffed as he did just that, starting up their trek back to the car once again.

* * *

By the time Dean had Cas on one of their beds, and Sam was out the door, it was almost one thirty in the morning. Dean sighed and rubbed his forehead, trying to hold off an oncoming headache. He was just thinking of tying the guy up for real instead of with ropes, when he began to stir.

“Hey, how you feeling?” Dean asked. He whined and ducked his head, before taking a huge breath and snapping the rope around his wrists. Dean threw a hand in the air and huffed exaggeratedly.

“Help.” Cas muttered. Dean walked to the side of the bed and looked down at him.

“What do you need?” Dean asked. He looked up with pitiful eyes and Dean broke a bit. Cas looked sickly in the light, but not bad. He was a fit guy, if a big shorter than him. It kind of hurt to see such a nice seeming guy suffering.

“Water.” Cas said quietly.

Dean nodded and went to the mini fridge, grabbing a bottle. He walked back over, and went to hand it too him, but he struggled to sit up. Dean sighed and bent down, putting a hand behind his head and helping him drink.

“There you go. Easy does it.” Dean said. Cas finally sputtered, and Dean pulled away.

“How do you feel?”

“Everything hurts. My lungs are burning. I’m freezing, and sweating, and... hungry. But I don’t think I could actually keep anything down.” Cas summarized. Dean took it as a good sign that he was able to speak clearly again.

“So what’s your full name? You never said.”

“Castiel.” He said, taking a few deep breaths.

“Nice name. What do you do for work Castiel? I mean, you have to be a hunter of some kind. You’re taking this too well.” Dean said.

Before he could answer, a full body shiver wracked through him and he clutched his side, groaning. He started to hyperventilate, and Dean put a hand on his arm.

“Easy. It’ll pass.” Dean said.

“P-Please-” Cas started, sucking air through his teeth.

“What?” Dean questioned.

“Get- get on the bed.” Cas panted. Dean scrunched his eyebrows, but figured the guy was too weak to pin him down, so he helped him slide over, and sat down next to him.

In a move that Dean never in his life would have predicted, Cas curled into his side and wrapped an arm around Deans middle. He breathed in deep, taking gasping breaths, until it calmed to a normal pace once again. Dean just let him, not sure what to do.

“I’m a researcher and scientist for hunters. I find ways to knock out monsters without hurting them, so they can be put down peacefully. When I discovered the gas hurt werewolves, I locked it away. But Alpha Charles knew. When he turned me, and discovered I was not at the mercy of the shift, he threw me in the trunk.” Cas said.

“What do you mean you’re not at the mercy of the shift? Do you just not shift?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know why. I can’t explain it. But for some reason, I can control my shift. I’m completely conscious of it. And it’s only been a day. He said I was defective.” Cas said. Dean nodded.

“So, why are you wrapped around me like a goddamn octopus?” Dean asked, chuckling despite himself.

“I... shouldn’t say.”

“What- no. Tell me.” Dean said. Cas sighed.

“Are you aware that werewolves have mates?” Cas asked. Dean blanked. He actually wasn’t aware, and now he felt hot under the collar.

“No.” He said simply.

“It’s about scent. They find their mates extremely compatible by scent. And... my body, being bitten, is reacting as if your scent is... appealing.” Cas said awkwardly.

“That’s why you were staring at me in the woods.” Dean said. Cas nodded.

“Yes, I-I apologize. But being so close to you is helping to reduce my pain, by releasing ‘happy’ chemicals in my brain at the moment. I would very much appreciate if you were to stay here.” Cas said.

Dean cleared his throat and nodded. Now that he knew exactly what Cas was feeling, it was harder to deny that he was attractive. He was pitiful at the moment, but he was still handsome. His tousled hair fit perfectly and his deep blue eyes were piercing.

“Dean?”

“Sorry, what?” Dean asked.

“I asked what would happen if your brother is too late.” Cas said. Dean sighed.

“I... I don’t know. I mean, you’re a monster. But if you’re telling the truth, and you can just control your shift, then there really isn’t any danger. Except to you. Your hunter friends will be down your throat the second they find out.” Dean said. Without thinking he put an arm around Cas’ shoulders, and Cas hummed as he leaned into him further.

“If it comes to that, I will go into hiding. I- ah-” Cas stopped, gripping his stomach. Almost immediately he began panting, trying to get through the pain.

Dean gripped his shoulder and arm as the hum of discomfort turned to a cry. Cas yelled as the pain radiated through him, before breaking down into a coughing fit. Dean wasn’t sure what to do except hold onto him as he trembled and seized.

“What does it feel like?” Dean asked.

“Knives.” Cas coughed.

“Alright, just hang on. I think you’re starting to get a fever.” Dean said.

He could feel the heat radiating off of him. He untangled himself from Cas, and went to the bathroom, grabbing a cloth and wetting it. He came back, but broke into a sprint when he saw the blood next to Cas’ head on the pillow.

“Hey, easy.” Dean said, grabbing the water bottle and tipping it to his lips. Cas drank it quickly, and finally sat back, tears streaking down his face.

“What happened? I was only gone a second.”

“The pain just hit me. I couldn’t make any noise, it was so bad. I think it’s because you left.” Cas panted. Dean sighed and put the cloth on Cas’ forehead.

“Alright, well I’m back. I guess I can’t leave you for a second can I?” Dean chuckled. Cas smiled, and Dean found it oddly charming.

“I’m sorry, this must be uncomfortable.” Cas said, as Dean climbed back into the bed.

“It’s...”

Dean started to say it was weird. That he had initially found the staring off-putting and had resented that he’d had to carry him all the way back to the car. But now, getting to know him, as a fellow hunter, and a victim, it wasn’t so bad. Not only that, but he was endearing. He was attractive enough and seemed smart.

“It’s fine. It’s not the weirdest thing to ever happen.” Dean said. Cas nodded.

“I can only imagine. What’s your name?” Cas asked. Deans jaw dropped about. He completely forgot to tell the poor guy his name.

“I’m Dean. Winchester. My brother is Sam.” He said. Cas nodded and cleared his throat.

“Hello Dean.” He said groggily, taking a few deep breaths. He wrapped himself around Dean once more, and rested his head on his chest.

“So, you want to watch some tv? Or, take off some layers? That whole Clark Kent look has got to be hot. I mean you’re already burning up.” Dean said.

“Yes, the vest is getting quite restricting.” Cas said, starting to sit up. Just then, Deans phone rang.

“Sammy?”

_“Hey Dean, listen, I’m headed home from the bar early. I got gum on my shoe. I’m just around the corner, so why don’t you fire up the kettle for me?”_

“Sure thing.” Dean said, hanging up.

“I take it those were all code words, as we have no kettle here.” Cas spoke up.

“He got made at the bar, and he’s being followed back. I’ve got to get up and help, just try to breathe through the pain, alright?” Dean said.

Cas nodded and Dean slid out of bed, grabbing his gun. He checked to make sure he had plenty of bullets, before heading out to the car. There were syringes in the trunk, and he grabbed a few, heading back towards the door. He saw Sam coming up the parking lot, so he waited.

“Hey, let’s see that shoe.” Dean said.

“He went around back. I don’t know what his plan-” Sam didn’t get to finish. They heard shattering glass and fighting. Dean ripped the door open and they ran back in.

Cas was on the ground, crouched like an animal, ready to strike. The man in front of him had his claws out and his fangs beared. He shifted, face contorting a bit and teeth sinking back down.

“You weren’t suppose to be able to control it. Not like me.”

“Maybe you just have a bad bite.” Cas spat.

Before they could intervene, Charles leapt, and tackled Cas. He pushed at his face, sinking his claws in, as Charles tried to snap at his neck. Then, they rolled, and Charles got a good swipe in on him, ripping Cas’ chest open. Cas screeched and roared through his fangs.

“Sam, the blood!” Dean yelled.

Without any better way of fighting without a knife that wouldn’t kill him, Sam ran and tackled Charles. Cas scrambled back, while Sam held him down as best as he could and Dean shoved the needle in his neck. He pulled as much blood as he needed, before Sam jumped back, and Dean took the shot.

As soon as Charles fell limp, they heard a whine and turned around. Cas was still shifted, trying to cover his chest where he was bleeding. Dean ran over, and crouched down beside him.

“Hey, hey Cas? Shift. Go on, shift back. You have to.” Dean said urgently. He held his shoulders, and at the touch, Cas met his eyes and slowly, his teeth sank back. His eyes changed, and he blinked back tears.

“There you go, ok. Come on, get up.” Dean said, helping him stand. He got him to the bed, where he laid him down.

“We have to stop you bleeding out first or this wolf blood won’t stay in you. This is going to suck. You mind passing out again?” Dean said. Cas grunted and whined.

“Come on, you’re fighting it. We won’t let you die. But this is going to hurt like hell if you’re awake, and you might try to kill us.” Dean said, as Sam dug through their med bag. Cas shook his head, and Sam handed Dean the kitchen blowtorch they had to cauterize wounds.

“Alright. I’m sorry Cas. Sam, hold his other arm.” Dean said.

Dean tore the vest and shirt tatters off Cas’ chest, and together they both held an arm. Dean lowered the torch to Cas’ skin. He reared up and roared at them, before the pain took over and it turned to a cry. Then his eyes rolled back and he fainted.

“Thank god.” Dean muttered, putting the blowtorch back to his skin.

* * *

The night was long. After cauterizing the vein Charles hit, sowing him up, patching his wound, and burning Charles’ body in the woods past the hotel, they still had to change rooms. They said a deer rammed through their glass doors, bled everywhere, and ran out.

They had put Cas in a bed of his own, and injected the blood. Dean took the couch, and Sam took the other bed, but in the early hours, as Cas’ whimpering and full body shivers continued, Dean remembered what he had said about his body reacting to Deans scent. He slid into the bed with Cas, and maneuvered him up to his side, and he calmed. Sam woke from the silence, and when he looked over, he just shot Dean a look of confusion.

“He said it helps. Guess it does.” Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes and fell back into bed.

A few hours later, Cas woke and startled Dean when he stumbled towards the bathroom. Dean got up to check on him, but he didn’t hear anything unusual, so he went back to the bed. When Cas emerged, he looked awful, but less awful then he had. The blood was gone from under his nails and his face had been washed.

“Hello Dean.”

“Hey Clark Kent, how you feeling?” Dean asked. Cas squinted at the reference, adjusted his glasses, and let it go.

“I’m- I’m in a lot of pain. But I can no longer shift into a werewolf, so I guess that’s a plus.” Cas said. Dean smiled, and Cas smiled back.

“It’s too bad, we could have used a werewolf on our side.” Dean joked. Cas huffed a laugh and pointed to the bed.

“May I?”

“Oh, yeah, I was going to get up anyway-”

“Dean, you don’t have to get up. I just need to lay down.” Cas said. Dean nodded and let him slide back in gently, watching as he got comfortable again.

“I apologize for everything.” Cas started.

“It’s fine, you gave us the leaders name. You saved potentially dozens more people. The least we can do is... nearly hit you with a car, chase you through the woods, burn your chest, and shove a needle in your neck.” Dean joked. Cas surprisingly did give his a small chuckle.

“I’m glad our meeting wasn’t a complete waste.” Cas said.

“Hey, are you hungry?” Dean asked.

“The pain really curves my appetite, but I’m starting to get there, yes.” Cas said.

“Why don’t I let you borrow some clothes, and we-”

“No.”

“No?” Dean stammered.

“I’d like to cook you breakfast. As a thank you. We should head back to my house.” Cas said.

“We can’t let you do that Cas, you’re really beat up.” Sam yawned, joining the conversation.

“I insist. I have fresh fruit, eggs, oatmeal, and plenty of bacon and sausage at my house. I entertain hunters all the time, I have the money through my part time veterinary job to have more than enough to share.” Cas said. Dean looked over at Sam.

“Bacon and sausage-”

“Dean!” Sam said. Cas laughed, and they both turned their eyes towards him.

“It’s good to know the way to your heart is through your stomach.” Cas said. Dean shrugged and blushed, and Sam huffed a laugh.

* * *

“I’ll be right back, I’m going to change out of your clothes. Make yourself at home.” Cas said, waving his arm towards his living area.

It was nice, tan couch and padded chairs, a book case, and a nice tv. Further in, the kitchen lay, often used Dean figured, because he had all sorts of fancy appliances. Pots and pans hung above his head, and a set of chef knives sat on the counter in a wooden box. There was a pot of stirring spoons and utensils. Dean was about to peak into the cabinets when he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

“Sorry. Never had a kitchen. It’s- it’s nice.” Dean said lamely. Then he was struck by what Cas was wearing, and he did a double take.

“You really are Clark Kent.”

“Why do you keep saying that?” Cas chuckled, stepping closer.

“Because- look at you! Part time vet, that has a secret identity as a pharmaceutical, scientific hunter. And you’re wearing that.” Dean waved, pointing out Cas’ button down shirt, khakis, dress shoes, vest, tie, and reporter hat, with his thick black glasses.

“So you’re comparing me to Superman?” Cas asked. Dean blushed yet again, and looked away.

“I mean... yeah.” Dean swallowed. Was the room suddenly smaller?

“Well, in any case, I’m glad I look decent. Your brother has occupied himself with a book, so what would you like to do?” Cas asked. He could say he wanted to watch garbage tv and relax for once. But Cas has been literally turned into a werewolf and then ripped through the chest, and it seemed rude to just let him do all the work.

“Let me help. Like I said, I’ve never had a kitchen.” Dean said. It was true, he actually wanted to work in the homey area. It was nice. His smile must have convinced Cas because he finally dipped his head.

“What were you thinking of to eat?” He asked.

“Definitely that bacon and sausage deal. Some eggs? And Sam is a health nut, he’ll probably want your fruit salad and oatmeal. Sorry if that’s a lot.” Dean said.

“No, it’s quite alright. I’ve cooked much more for fewer. I once had a biker come through and request a pork roast to celebrate his put down of a djinn.” Cas said, opening his refrigerator.

“That’s a bit overkill.” Dean commented, as Cas handed him fruit.

“Yes, but at least I had a good meal left over for a few days.” Cas said pleasantly.

After gathering apples, watermelon chunks, strawberries, a few clementines, cantaloupe chunks, and eggs on the counter, he clapped his hands. He handed Dean a cutting board and knife, and got out a large pan.

“You cut up those strawberries, and the clementines, and then put everything in that big bowl there, while I start the sausage and bacon. How do you like your bacon cooked?” Cas asked. He went back into the fridge and grabbed said meats, before turning back to Dean.

“I take mine crispy, but if Sam eats it he’ll want tender, so, somewhere in between I guess?” Dean said.

“Got it.” Cas said.

Just like that they fell into a nice rhythm. Dean washing and slicing strawberries, and Cas prodding at the bacon to see how done it was.

Eventually, when Cas put the oatmeal on the stove and moved on to sausage patties, and Dean had moved in to breaking apart the clementines, Cas switched on an old portable radio. It played some classic jazz, not really Deans style but a classic none the less. And he found himself swaying along to it, until he swayed right into Cas’ chest when they both went for a paper towel at the same time. Dean grabbed his arm, as he winced.

“I’m alright.” Cas said quickly, chuckling. Dean nodded, but it took his body a moment to catch up to his brain and let Cas go. When he did, Cas smiled and dipped his head, grabbing a towel to wipe up stray grease splatter, while Dean took one to wipe up some fruit juice.

“I’ll just make the eggs, you and Sam should go wash up.” Cas said. Something about the tone of his voice stopped Dean.

“Are you really ok?” Dean asked.

“I’m fine, Dean. It’s nothing.” Cas said. Still, as he cracked the eggs, Dean sidled up beside him and waited.

“I’m... I may have read the situation wrong, or I may not have, maybe I’m right, but it doesn’t matter, I know how hunters are. They’re here and then they’re gone.” Cas said. Dean couldn’t lie and say he had no idea what Cas was talking about. Of course he knew.

“I don’t know what to say.” Dean said honestly.

“It’s alright. I know you don’t. It was a bad idea to mention it.” Cas said.

“No, hey, it wasn’t, alright? I’m... not really sure, um... I just know I do. Like you.” Dean stammered.

“But you couldn’t stay though.” Cas sighed. Dean dipped his head.

“Give me a second.” Dean said, without really thinking. He exited the kitchen and headed to the living room, plopping down on the couch next to Sam.

“How would you feel about sticking around for a while?” Dean asked.

“What?”

“Just, you know, we’ve always needed a base of operations. How about here? In this town?” Dean asked.

“And not with Bobby? Dean, what the hell are you talking about?” Sam asked.

“It’s... nothing, nevermind.”

“No- hey! Dean, just tell me.” Sam said, grabbing his arm before he could get up.

“Cas is hurt. We could stay behind and help him out for a little while, and even after he’s healed, he could help us.” Dean reasoned.

“Dean... come on. You’re not telling me something.”

“Yeah, and I’m not going to!” Dean said. Sam sighed and looked towards the kitchen before lowering his voice to a whisper.

“You know if you want to pursue this, it’s going to mean more than just sleeping with him and being in the same town for hookups. He’s different.” Sam said. Dean looked away. He wanted with every fiber of his being to brush it off.

“I know.” He said instead.

“Ok. Then, why don’t you hang around. I’ll head out. It’ll be fine, you can still meet up with me on the road.” Sam said.

“You’d do that?”

“Of course I would. If you think... this is going to make you happy.” Sam said. Dean nodded. He wasn’t sure what to say.

“Thanks.” He said finally.

“You know I don’t think any less of you right? For-”

“Yeah, thanks.” Dean cut him off. Sam nodded.

“Ok, go talk to him. I think I heard something about washing hands.” Sam said, closing his book. He stood up and walked off to find the bathroom, and Dean took a deep breath, before walking back to the kitchen.

“I can stay.” Dean said quietly.

“What?” Cas said, turning around in surprise.

“I mean, I’m not just inviting myself to live with you. Or, I guess I am. For a few days, until you’re healed up. And then... Shit, I don’t know Cas. I could come and visit every week.” Dean chuckled, rubbing his neck. When Cas didn’t react, Dean shifted on his feet.

“Did you use some weird werewolf mating technique on me, cause I-”

Deans breath left him as Cas stepped forward, and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him down into a kiss. Deans instinct was to fight, but instead he melted , putting his hands on Cas’ hips. His hat fell off, and Dean grinned when he heard it hit the floor. As Cas pulled back, Deans eyes didn’t want to open. When they did, Cas was turning red.

“I’ve never offered to let hunters stay more than a couple of nights.” Cas muttered. Dean nodded, starting to just agree to go after that, but Cas beat him.

“I’d like if you did. Stayed, that is.” Cas said. Dean nodded, and smoothed his thumbs over Cas’ hips idly.

“I-I want to. Yeah.” Dean said. Cas smiled.

“Ok. And you’ll, um- I mean, you’re a hunter-”

“I’ll go off for hunts, yeah, but I’ll come back.” Dean said. Cas nodded.

“Maybe I could come with you.” Cas said.

“Yeah, that sounds great.” Dean smiled. Just then, Sam knocked on the wall, and Dean let his hands drop from Cas’ hips.

“Go wash your hands Dean.” Cas said, blushing and turning back to the eggs.

“Right, yeah.” Dean said, heading to the sink. Sam smirked and walked up to Cas.

“He decide to be an asshole or a functioning human being?” Sam asked.

“Sam!” Dean cried. Cas smiled and looked down.

“I-I’m not sure either of us are functioning at the moment, but he has asked to... work out a way to stick around.” Cas said.

“That’s great, I’m glad.” Sam said, smiling. Then he decided to be merciful and change the subject.

“So, do you have cinnamon? For the oatmeal?”

* * *

After the meal, and idle chatter, Sam decided to take the impala into town and jack a car there to ride back to Bobby’s. They said their goodbyes, and Cas promised to look after Dean, even though he was the one who was hurt.

“You sure about this?” Sam asked.

“Yes, I’ve got a car, I can tear out if I need to.” Dean said.

“Yeah, but, don’t.” Sam said.

And then he was off, and it was just the two of them. Dean rubbed his neck. He wasn’t sure what to do. Cas seemed unsure as well, just waiting for him to speak.

“You want me to check your stitches?” Dean asked. Cas took a deep breath and stepped forward.

“Not really.” He said, reaching out to touch Deans side. Dean swallowed and put a hand over his.

“What are you-” Dean started, but didn’t finish, as Cas leaned up to kiss him. Dean sank into him and put his hands in Cas’ hair, making him hum pleasantly.

“I have no idea what I’m doing. But I’m looking forward to figuring it out.” Cas said quietly. Dean pressed their foreheads together briefly and smiled.

“Me too.” He agreed, reaching up and taking off Cas’ glasses to get a better angle to kiss him again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should write more on this! I really like it, but I have no idea where to take it.


End file.
